


Matchmaker Max

by HenryTheHAP



Series: I Like The Way You Work It [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is mortified, Alternate Universe, Jace and Clary are amused, Jace is Clary's brother, KindergartenTeacher!Clary, M/M, Max Is Adorable, SingleDad!Alec, matchmaker max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Max meets his kindergarten teacher miss Clary's brother. He takes it upon himself to get him and his father together.





	Matchmaker Max

Max wriggled out of Alec's arms, instead heading over to 'miss Cyey' as Alec followed at a more sedated pace. Alec found his son's inability to say 'r' absolutely adorable, as did the kindergarten teacher, Clary Fray, based on the fond smile she always gave Max when he ran over in the morning, calling her name and demanding a hug. She'd been talking to a guy Alec hadn't seen before, with long blond hair slicked back on the top of his head, and cropped short on the sides. The man gave Max an amused smile as he watched the proceedings. Then he turned his attention to Alec, and the hungry look that sprang into his eyes as he looked Alec over, almost punched the air from his lungs.

 

"Who'we you?" Max demanded when Clary straightened again. He was staring up at Jace curiously.

 

Blue and brown eyes lost their predatory gaze, focussing back on Max with a friendly shine. "I'm Jace," he said kindly, crouching down in front of Max. "And who're you?"

 

"I'm Max!" Max replied with a proud smile. "Ay you miss Cyey's boyfwiend?"

 

"I'm her brother," Jace answered with a grin.

 

"Good, den you can date my dad!" Max said happily. "He hasn't been in a yelationship fow fowevey, and he likes boys."

 

Alec gave a look of horror, heat filling his face as he gaped at Max, feeling extremely embarrassed. Max smiled brightly back, as if he'd just solved a huge problem for his father and was very pleased with himself.

 

"He does, does he?" Jace grinned in amusement, looking at Alec over Max's shoulder. "You know, that's a very good suggestion you made."

 

"Yay!" Max exclaimed, clapping his hands enthusiastically. "I'm going to have anothey dad!" He ran off excitedly to tell all his friends, leaving a horrified Alec, and amused Jace, and Clary looking like she was about to break a rib suppressing her giggles.

 

"I'm going to go play with the kids," she said brightly, hurrying away before Alec could stop her.

 

"So," Jace smirked, having straightened up and was now heading towards Alec. "That date?"

 

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry!" Alec babbled. "I can't believe he said that! I'm really sorry. I-"

 

"How about we get a coffee sometime?" Jace grinned. "We should get to know each other if I'm going to become Max's new daddy."

 

Alec stared. "Um..."

 

"Well?" Jace snickered.

 

Alec found himself leaving Max's kindergarten with a coffee date for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me prompts! Info in profile.


End file.
